The Founders Gifts
by MissBecca
Summary: Long awaited sequel to the Prequel following Harry's last year at Hogwarts and his relationship with a certain red head. Slash.


**Ah, the long awaited, and yes I do mean long awaited, sequel to The Founders Gifts Prequel. For those of you who haven't read the Prequel yet, I suggest you do so, because it explains a bit about what's going on. Enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think. **

The Founders Gifts Chapter 1

The morning of the first of September dawned bright but cold. Harry Potter was currently snoring in his new suite in Hogwarts. Once the students arrived he would return to his dorm, keeping the suite as a respite from the hustle and bustle of the school and for the holidays.

The summer had been fun, spending most of his time at Hogwarts, although he visited the Burrow often. Ron and Hermione seemed to be in their own little bubble, not really having time for anyone else, but Harry spent time with the twins and the older Weasley's, did some more shopping and even dropped in on Neville and Luna.

Hogwarts had settled again, once Harry had spoken to the teachers at length about the changes he wanted to make. He had also asked them to remain silent on the matter where over people were concerned and assured them he expected to be treated the same as any other student.

Harry woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He checked the clock, noting it was half past nine, and got up to shower. He was planning on riding the express with the others, and was meeting them there at quarter to eleven. He had been awarded head boy, his name being chosen long before the staff meeting when he had changed the wards. Hermione was to be head girl of course, and Ron would continue as a prefect.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

Harry stood waiting patiently on the platform as younger students ran past shouting greetings to friends, talking to their parents, and in the case of some, staring avidly at him. The clock struck ten to, just as Harry saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him. He smiled at them in greeting and looked behind them, expecting to see Ginny.

"She's already here, came with Luna," Hermione said, answering his unasked question. Harry just nodded and gestured to his friends to the train. They climbed on and stored their things into a compartment, before leaving to the Prefects compartment. Harry waved a hand at the door as they passed, making it unnoticeable to most people, though Luna Neville and Ginny would be able to go inside.

The meeting passed quickly, Harry leaving the talking to Hermione, as he watched the fields out of the window.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

"No. But I'm sure the gist of it was that they should do their rounds, if they can't to tell us, not to abuse the privilege, to tell their head of house about anything they can't deal with, and if anybody wants to talk about something private to always make some time to help them. Does that about cover it?"

Ron and Draco Malfoy both snickered slightly.

Hermione went red. "Yeah, most of it," she muttered.

"Well then, is the meeting over, because I am starving," he said heading out of the door, the others following. Only Ron hung back with Hermione, and that was only because he wanted to make out in the empty compartment.

Harry opened the door to the compartment they had put their trunks in earlier, unsurprised to see Luna and Neville already in there.

"Hey guys," he muttered, collapsing into the corner chair facing them.

"Hey Harry, where are the lovebirds?" Neville asked.

"God knows, probably snogging in the prefect's compartment or something. I swear they're going to end up glued at the mouth."

Luna and Neville chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Hermione stomped into the compartment, followed by a sulky looking Ron.

"Harry, what was all that about? Why did you walk out, I wasn't finished yet."

"I was bored, and you were being boring." Harry answered rolling his eyes.

Hermione looked outraged. "You know Harry, I think all that money has been going to your head, you've changed since you got it."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay, fine, deposit the million galleons I gave you back in my account and we'll say no more about it. Because if anyone's changed Hermione, it certainly isn't me."

"You can't just take back the money you gave me as a present."

"Wasn't planning on doing. I said you deposit it. If money is so evil and changing, you surely won't want it?"

Hermione stuttered for a moment before huffing and leaving the compartment, Ron trailing behind her like a puppy.

"Nutter," Harry muttered to himself. He really could do without Hermione on his case all the time.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

Harry spent the rest of the day, including the feast and the walk up to the tower, with Neville. They chatted about inconsequential things, and had a good laugh together. It was now the morning of the first day of classes and Professor McGonagall had just handed them their timetables.

Harry had COMC first thing and grinned. He and Charlie had spent a fair bit of time together since that first day, and Harry could almost see the electric sizzling between them.

He glanced down the table at Ron and Hermione who seemed to be arguing about something yet again and he rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have continued with Divination, because his inner eye was telling him he wouldn't be spending much time with them this year.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. Since there are so few of you, and you arent that much younger than me, you can all call me Charlie. Unless of course the lovely Professor McGonagall is around, then its Professor Weasley. Because seriously, I spent years training and working with Dragons, and none can breathe fire like she can."

The students chuckled.

"So this year, I'll do a quick overview for you, see what you know, what you don't, and we'll take it from there. So Dragons…"

The lesson was an enjoyable one, and Harry winked at Charlie as he left, chucking a ball of wrapped up parchment at him before they left for the next class.

Charlie opened the parchment and grinned.

_The Password is Hungarian Horntail. Catch me if you can. See you at 9. Harry. _

**I hope you enjoyed it, and it explained the tone I'm going for. Please review x **


End file.
